Fan Q
Question #1 Hey Nay girl I'm so ready to see you in action. So my first question is who did you have the biggest beef with in the house and why. *'Nay'' Thanks Boo Errbody Ready to see me work lol But Ellie and Faith them two hoes just erk me they so annoying and ellie big ass wanna be a new yorker so bad she always be like im from new york i'm from new york nah bitch you from Kansas city lets be clear production even called you out on it and Faith is so stuck up i hate bitches like that i mean you think you better then everybody cool that's you but don't be around me with it cause i'm go check you bout it like period point blank. Question #2 Was there anybody this season that was a big target because Ellie gives me that tea of being the bitch that nobody like. *'Nay' I Mean a few girls were Targets But No Ellie was not liked by me and my bitches but her and little loose pussy friend Mia tried to make lil Carmella leave they destroyed her things and was on some pussy type shit towards her and they tried that shit with my bitch Cat and she had them hoes running for production what comes around goes around. Question #3 Speaking of your girls who were your girls in the house? *'Nay' Cat and Peaches Them My babies They real as Fuck They LIT as Fuck They Bout it as Fuck i Love them Hoes we Cliqued right away im Cool with Kirsha and Carmella but i Talk to Peaches and Cat all The Time them my Mainz Question #4 How many replacements were there this season and who do you think were the standout replacements that will catch viewer's eyes *'Nay' It was 3 no 4 yeah 4 i Mean ummmm i think Kirsha will catch viewers eyes she was cool but the other three hoes remain Irrelevant like them hoes aint wit it 1 of them thought she could go at me but she got played and treated. Question #5 Did you bitches film the reunion yet and if so was it lit but if not who will yo ass be checkin *'Nay' We Filming it in a Few Days But Im Going at Ellie and Faith and Janelle and Mia and whoever else want it you know i might not go at Mia to Hard because Peaches already go be tagging that ass all over the stage know that. Question #6 Oh damn what shit went on between Peaches and Mia for you to say that. *'Nay' Mia Just so Pussy she would put like Snails in Peaches Salads and Put Dirt in her Body wash steal her money hide her credit cards Whack shit like that she was mad Peaches kept beating her ass like i'm a bad bitch but if a bitch done whopped my ass 3 times in 30 minutes i'm done i'm not going for no more but mia want to be tough and kept getting fucked up then she tried to sneak peaches on the last day and she failed all she was able to do was Punch P That one time and P Banked That ass. Question #7 And my last question is what is this replacement Janelle all about how was her ass in the house. *'Nay' That Hoe wasn't Bout Nothing Like Period she a Punk she Think cause she have no hair that she can whoop all our ass girl i don't need to pull hair baby im fine with us just swinging and do what it do no issue here she just a plain Jane kinda bitch she gases up on me and Peaches and Cat thinking we wasn't go Do her ass like ok girl think that she went after Cat First and Cat don't look like she bout it but My Boo is That Bitch and More she Popped That bald Headed Hoe in The Mouth with no Motion at all and Peaches Gave that Hoe The 1,2 punch but with me she thought she a get crafty she Pulled my hair and held my head down but shit i aint no Punk i was throwing blows so fuck her fuck her fuck her she whack i don't fuck with her she mad as fuck cause she was actually picked to be an original but they changed they mind cause boring and the Beef with her is all the way turnt to new levels and at this reunion im not talking im swinging period like whats up.